


Through the Linen

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Dean can always make the stress from the outside world seem like its very far away.





	Through the Linen

Soft light shown through the white sheet draped over yours and Dean’s head, his fingers tracing random patterns across your bare skin; from your collarbone to your chest, over your sides and down your stomach as you laid on your back against his side, his arm supportive under your neck.

The troubles of the outside world, all the stresses of the hunting world and the stresses of your own life just faded away; blocked out by a simple sheet and the green eyes of the man you loved.

The man who pressed kisses over your body the night before, who made your toes curl and back arch while you cried his name in ecstasy. The man who made everything feel better with just a simple touch of his hand against your cheek or the whisper of the words “I love you” into your ear.

You rolled to your side, facing Dean, your forehead coming to rest against his watching the love in his eyes shiny back at you and the corners of his mouth turn up before he tilted his chin, his lips finding yours.

The warmth of his full lips on yours and his tongue snaking into your mouth to explode and taste what was already his made a moan pass from you to him; your leg moving over his hip as he wrapped an arm around your back to pull you closer till you were flush with one another.

Dean’s hand on the small of your back as well as the arm that was resting under your neck pressed tight before he rolled the two of you over, your body under his as he adjusted to rest himself on his forearms, your arms and legs wrapping around him as he continued the exploration of your mouth before kissing along your jaw to your neck, sucking gently at your pulse point before working his mouth over the expanse of your skin.

Your skin tingled at every kisses, the nips and licks on your chest sending shots of heat between your legs as you felt Dean start to harden against your thigh while he listened to your breathy sighs.

The muscles in your stomach jumped as the light stubble on Dean’s jaw grazed your sensitive flesh as he made his way between your legs,pulling the sheet down along with him as he moved to rain kisses on your thighs; his lips finding you damp and waiting for him at your center.

The sheet that had been over the two of you finally sliding down the rest of the way and falling to the floor at the end of the bed as Dean moved his arms to cradle under your thighs and bring you towards him.

Insurmountable waves of pleasure rolled through your body, as Dean’s mouth licked and sucked while two of his fingers pressed deep to rub your walls till you cried his name; your thighs pressing against his ears and your fingers tugging at his hair as you came.

More kisses littered your torso as Dean made his way back up to your mouth to kiss you, a groan falling from his lips as you tightened a fist around him and gave gentle tugs between you before placing him at your entrance and letting out a groan of your own as he sank into you. Rocking hips to yours letting the love between you ignite and catch fire as Dean’s mouth moved to your ear, whispering, “I love you. Missed you. Never want this to end.”

Hot puffs of breath, sweat slicked skin making a chorus with mewls and moans of pleasure as the mounting tension of pleasure grew for both of you. Dean’s hands searching out yours to intertwine your fingers and press next to your head as his mouth reclaimed yours to pour his soul into you as your legs wrapped tighter and your walls started to clamp down around him as you succumb to the pleasure he gave you at the slow and steady pace.

Dean pushed harder and a little faster wanting to join you in the same bliss that flowed through your body, his hips stuttering and pressing tight to release himself inside you, your own name a rasp against your skin as Dean’s head fell to the crook of your neck.

Instead of falling next to you like Dean usually does he leaned back on his heels to grab the sheet from the floor, pulling it back up and over the two of you again. The light that was streaming in before was a little brighter and the stresses of the world were still just as huge but you didn’t mind them. Instead you snuggled into the warmth of Dean’s chest, his arms making a cocoon around your frame as your legs intermingled with his.

Dean’s fingers resumed the patterns he was tracing from before and he gave a soft laugh as your hair tickled his nose as you buried your face in his chest, your lips branding the skin over his heart as he sighed.

This is what you both had needed, to hide away from the troubles of the world and just bask in the love between you, all soft caresses and warm kisses under a blanket of warmth to shield you.


End file.
